The Best Cruise Ever R5 version
by iluvRikerandRoss4ever
Summary: Two girls go on a cruise Well the girls entered a contest to have a cruise with r5 and they didn't think they would win and they did and they made a goal not to fall in love but romance and arguing is in the air... RATED M.. DON'T LIKE DONT READ AND PLEASE NO BAD REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

The best cruise ever R5 version

*The morning of the cruise, Taryn and Nicole are just finishing up packing the last suitcase for the 4 month cruise around the Mediterranean and the other half of Europe*

Nicole: *Looks at the time* we have to get to the ship!

Taryn: Let's tweet this!

Nicole: Do it in the car... Um there's a big tour bus here?

Taryn: *Looks outside from the window to see Rocky and Riker coming up the driveway*

*With Rocky and Riker*

Riker: Is this the right house?

Rocky: Well this is the winner's home... So yeah!

Riker: Let's do this thing! *Rings doorbell*

*Back inside, Taryn remembers about the contest*

Taryn: We won the contest! *Goes to the door with Nicole*

Nicole: *Whispers* Just think of them as regular cute looking boys!

Taryn: Okay

*Nicole and Taryn open the door to Rocky and Riker*

Rocky: Which one of you is Nicole Meyers?

Nicole: That's me!

Rocky: Shall we? *Has Ratliff, Ross, and Rydel pick up Nicole's and Taryn's luggage and take them to where the boy's luggage is. Rocky holds out his hand and Nicole gladly takes it*

Riker: So you must be Taryn then?

Taryn: Yep!

Riker: Say when we get on the ship, wanna explore?

Taryn: With Nicole and Rocky?

Riker: Right! Shall we?

Taryn: *Looks down* I packed my shoes in my purse and Nicole has it!

Riker: *Picks Taryn up Bridal Style* Well let me carry you then?

Taryn: Sure! *As she wraps her arms around Riker*

*After they left the place, on the tour bus... Riker was still carrying Taryn Bridal Style around the bus while in the process of the bus moving*

Nicole: You want your shoes, don't you?

Taryn: Yes, but *to Riker* If you choose me to get married to...

Riker: You want me to carry you like this? *Kisses Taryn's cheek*

Taryn: *Blushes* Can you let me down now please on the chair?

Riker: As long as I get to cuddle with you?

Taryn: I never turn down a cuddle!

*Riker goes up the steps into his part of the bus and gently sets Taryn down on the chair where she sees her shoes waiting on the ground beside the chair. Riker sits on the bed and pats a spot next to him with a perfect view of the front so we can see where we are at. Riker and Taryn get under the covers to cuddle since it's 12:30 in the morning and it takes 9 hours and 30 minutes to get to Port Canaveral*

Riker: Taryn?

Taryn: Yes?

Riker: I know we just met and it might be only for 4 months but I am in love with you and I like that you are very nice to us and treat us like we are normal.

Taryn: What are you trying to get at here Riker?

Riker: Will you be my girlfriend?

Taryn: YES I will be your girlfriend. Let's do this as a secret relationship!

Riker: Sure... But we will have to let management know about this.

Taryn: What about the boys, Rydel, and Telia?

Riker: They won't know until formal night of dinner on the ship.

Taryn: When is that exactly?

Riker: 3rd day at Sea.

Taryn: I can handle that.

Riker: So let's go join the boys, Rydel, and Telia!

Taryn: Why I'm so tired and it's so comfy!

Riker: Well do you want them to suspect us dating and keep asking as questions about us if were dating or not?

Taryn: *Shyly* No

*So Nicole and Ross get called into Riker's room and they are curious as to why they got called*

Nicole: Why did you call Ross and me?

Ross: Is it an emergency?

Taryn: Well not exactly

Nicole: You're secretly dating and you only wanted to tell Ross and I

Riker: How did you two know that?

Ross: You're holding her hands and Riker don't kiss her cheek in front of Nicole and I? *Looks at Nicole*

Taryn: Ross, is there something you want to tell Riker and I?

Nicole: Ross and I are dating!

Riker: How long?

Ross: 5 months...

Taryn: You knew each other before this?

Nicole: Yep!

Riker: How did you meet?

*Flashback to after the concert and Nicole was requested to stay back after the fans left.*

Ross: So glad you could come!

Nicole: Wait Rossy?

Ross: Nikki?

*They run to each other and into a hug*

Nicole: How did you know that it was me at the concert?

Ross: The tweet gave it away!

Nicole: So it's true...

Ross: What's true?

Nicole: That you have a crush on me since 8th grade?

Ross: Would I do this if it wasn't true?

*They kiss*

Nicole: So you like me?

Ross: Will you be my girlfriend?

Nicole: YES!

Ross: Now you can't tell Taryn!

Nicole: You also can't tell the boys and Rydel!

Ross: That's fine!

*Back to present time*

Taryn: So you were best friends with Ross in 8th grade and when you did that tweet he figured it was you?

Riker: You're smart!

Nicole: Yep!

Taryn: I thought you got in trouble!

Ross: Nope afterwards we went out to dinner at my place!

*after everything*

Riker- Hey Ross? Can i talk to you for a minute?

Ross- Sure. Is it about you and Taryn?

Riker- Yeah. I want to ask her out on a date... But im not quite sure how too..

Ross- Well. Just get her alone with you and just ask her. And make sure the date is romantic. Like flowers and candles and rose pedals... Well... Maybe not that far...

Riker- Uhm... Ok. How can i do it creatively?

Ross- Ask her through a painting. Like spray paint something. You're good at that.

Riker- Alright, man. Thanks.

*After Riker and Ross's convo*

Riker- Taryn? Will you go on a walk with me?

Taryn- Yeah. Where are we headed?

Riker- Eh. We are just, kinda... Walking.

Taryn- Alright. Nicole?! I'll be back later!

Nicole- Don't hurry back! *sarcasm*

*Riker and Taryn Start walking to the lake*

Riker- Lets go sit by the water, Yeah?

Taryn- Yeah!

*Sitting by the water*

Riker- So, Taryn... When we get on the ship... Will you go out to dinner with me?

Taryn- Yes!

*Boarding the ship*

Taryn- Nicole? What room did we get?

Nicole- The boys have a room and the girls have a room.

*Nicole give Rocky the key to their room*

Taryn- Let's sees our room!

*Nicole opens the door and the girls look at the room in awe*

Taryn- Oh MY Gosh. Nicole I love you!

Nicole- There is a door that connects the two rooms together too.

*Riker opens the door to the girl's room*

Riker- Well. That is convenient. And Taryn. When would you like to go to dinner?

Taryn- Let's goes now.

*at the date*

Riker: You know I actually wrote a song for you tonight if you want to hear it?

Taryn: Sure

*The song Say You'll Stay starts playing*

Riker: Its summertime and you are all that's on my mind, every day.

It seems that we could stay up and talk through the night.

Oh what do you say?

Say you'll stay

Heyy

I just keep on wishing every day.

Hey

No more running around, running around

Running around,

When I'm around

Just say you'll stay

Taryn's hair

She's looks so cute in the clothes she wears

Her lips so sweet

And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,

Gee, just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

Say you'll stay

Heyy

I just keep on wishing every day.

Hey

No more running around, running around

Running around

When I'm around

Just say you'll stay

And who knows, when we are together

We never wanna go, oh-oh

And your love flows through any kind of weather

I just need to know, to know

That you

You'll be, there

Every time I need you

Say you'll stay

Hey

I just keep on wishing everyday

Hey

No more running around

Say you'll stay

Hey

I just keep on wishing everyday

Hey

No more running around, running around

Running around

When I'm around

Just say you'll stay

Taryn: I love it Riker thanks but can I tell you something?

Riker: Sure what's wrong?

Taryn: Well Nicole and Ross asked me if you and I could ice skate like as a double date tomorrow? But...

Riker: But what?

Taryn: I can't ice skate!

Riker: Want me to teach you tomorrow during our double date?

Taryn: Yes I'll love you forever if you do!

Ross- Is everyone ready to go?

*Nicole calls from the bathroom, doing her makeup,*

Nicole- Almost. You guys can leave I'll catch up.

*at the ships restaurant*

Rocky- Nicole!

*Nicole sit next to Taryn and Ross*

Nicole- So. What did i miss?

Rocky- Nothing Really.

*there is awkward silence while everyone eats until Riker pipes up.*

Riker- Nicole, Rocky and Ross have decided they would like to sing a song they wrote.

Nicole- Alright. Let's hear it.

*Rocky and Ross walk up to the stage and start if i cant be with you*

Rocky: I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Ross:

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

Rocky: I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Ross: Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

Rocky: If I can't be with you!  
Ross(Oh if I can't be with you!)  
Rocky: If I can't be with you!

Ross: Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

Rocky: All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You

Rocky: Will you be with me?

Nicole: Sorry I'm taken!

Rocky: By who?

Nicole: Can't say or it will ruin our relationship!

Rocky: I won't give up!

Ross: Just give it up!

Nicole: Let's go Ross

*Nicole and Ross leave*

Riker: I agree with Ross!

*Riker leaves with Rydel and Ratliff*

Rocky: Taryn?

Taryn: Yes master?

Rocky: Will you be my girlfriend?

Taryn: YES I WILL SEXY!

*They go to the ice rink*

Rocky: What's wrong baby?

Taryn: I don't know how to ice skate

Rocky: Want me to teach you how?

Taryn: Can I show Nicole tomorrow?

Rocky: Yes you may honey.

*Taryn and Rocky get on the rink, while back Riker just realized that he left Taryn with Rocky*

Nicole: What's wrong Riker?

Riker: I forgot Taryn at the restaurant!

Ross: That's not good...

Ratliff: Rydel and I will check back at the restaurant to see if she's still there.

Riker: Thanks!

Rydel: I think Rocky's up to something?

Ratliff: How can you tell this Rydel?

Rydel: His eyes and tone!

Ratliff: Actually your right Rydel! I did notice that too!

Rydel: Was he trying to get Telia or Taryn as his girlfriend?

Ratliff: Whatever it is that he's doing all 5 of us need to put a stop on it!

*Rydel hears giggles through a door*

Ratliff: That's Taryn's laugh!

Rydel: Should we take a look?

Ratliff: No we will get caught! But I know a friend on the ship who's on a cruise right now who can take a look for us!

Rydel: What's her name?

Ratliff: Kelly!

Rydel: Okay you go find her and I'll go back to the room and update the others.

Ratliff: Okay!

*Ratliff finds Kelly on the 10th floor reading a book about the history of Disney World he laughs*

Kelly: I recognize that laugh anywhere!

Ratliff: Hi Kelly! *Sits down next to her* I need a favor from you?

Kelly: Sure what's up?

Ratliff: Well Rydel and I heard a laugh from the rink and it's one of our friends laughs and Rocky is up to something but I don't know what it is!

Kelly: So you want me to pretend to be a evil person and ask Rocky his plan?

Ratliff: Yep!

Kelly: I can do that!

Ratliff: But here's the catch.

Kelly: Okay...

Ratliff: You have to be evil the whole time and wear at cap with this camera and tiny mic on it.

Kelly: So I'm a cameraman technically?

Ratliff: I'll follow you but not into the rink.

*Kelly and Ratliff go to the rink and Ratliff goes in*

Ratliff: Hi are you Rocky Lynch?

Rocky: Yes I am, who are you?

Kelly: My name is Kelly Voosen and I work for the villains of Control and my boss asked me to get a interview for our newspaper.

Rocky: Sure *To Taryn* put this tight ice skating outfit on and we will go and take the money from people's sea cards.

Taryn: Yes baby! Now or wait until you're done?

Rocky: Can you skate on your own?

Taryn: Yes I can!

Rocky: Okay

Kelly: So I heard part of your plan. Why do you want to take people's money out of their sea cards?

Rocky: Well I want to buy out the entire ships shopping stores and stocks so I can have my girlfriend are very happy.

Kelly: Do you love her?

Rocky: With all my heart and soul!

Kelly: Okay that's all I needed from you! I hope your plan works sir!

Rocky: Thanks!

*Kelly leaves the ice rink and goes to Ratliff*

Kelly: Did you get everything?

Ratliff: Yep let's go show the boys!

*With Ross, Riker, Nicole, and Rydel waiting for Ratliff and Kelly to come back*

Nicole: I'm worried for Taryn!

Riker: Me too Nicole. I love her with all my heart and I want her back.

Rydel: You should've then not left her in the restaurant with Rocky.

*There's a knock at the door*

*Nicole, Ross, Ratliff, And Rydel sing 'Always on My Mind' by Willie Nelson*

*At the restaurant*

*Nicole, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel And Ross get to their seats to plan on how they are going to get Taryn and Rocky out of the spell*

Ross: What should we do?

Nicole: Well, I don't have a clue... Rydellington?

Rydel: I don't but Ratliff told me the greatest idea ever!

Ratliff: Okay what if the only way to get them out of the spell was singing to them?

Riker: Ratliff that actually makes sense!

Ratliff: Really?

Riker- *walks down to the rooms and hears giggles* Taryn... *whispers to himself*

*Riker goes back to everyone and brings them to the rooms and Telia unlocks the door to the room opposite of the room Taryn and Rocky were in*

Rydel- *listens to what Taryn and Rocky are saying and doesn't think and walks into the room they are in*

Nicole- Rydel! *walks in* Hey Guys! *says awkwardly* Uhm... Wanna catch some dinner with us?

Taryn- Sure! Can we Rocky?

Rocky- Fine *grabs Taryn by waist and walks out*

*At the restaurant*

Nicole- Rocky. Can i talk to you for a moment?

Rocky- Sure... *walks away with Nicole*

Riker- Uhm... *starts singing to Taryn*

*Taryn flinches and twitches the flutters her eyes*

Taryn- Ok. What happened?

Riker- *sighs* Rocky Put you under some kind of spell... To make you love him...

*By the lake*

Nicole- *sings the song the Riker sang to break the spell on Rocky*

*Rocky's body twitches and he looks around weirdly*

Rocky- Nicole?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

*Riker and Taryn are sitting in the girls' room and everyone is gone*

Taryn- Riker? When should we tell them?

Riker- I don't know. Here soon...

Taryn- What if they don't want us to be together?

Riker- They will. I hope.

*Nicole are listening to them through the door, because she forgot something then she knocks at the door*

Riker: Who is it?

Nicole: It's Nicole. Can I come in?

Taryn: Sure!

Nicole: Hey how are you guys?

Riker: Okay

Nicole: What's wrong?

Taryn: Nothing…

Nicole: Come on Taryn…. Tell me!

Taryn: Fine…. What's it like being in a relationship?

Nicole: It's amazing. It's good and bad at the time but it's mostly good you just keep your head up and not let anyone stand in your way

Riker: But the question is how can we tell them and not get yelled at?

Nicole: Well… remember how Ross and I did it?

Riker: Yeah!

Taryn: You and Ross were singing a duet to Can Make it Without You!

Riker: So we can do a duet to the full version of You Can Come to Me!

Taryn: I like that idea!

Riker: But we have a problem…..


	2. Chapter 2

We are so sorry for the lateness of the story... here is chapter 2 of The best cruise ever R5 version...

-Taryn and Telia-

Last time on The best cruise ever R5 version

Taryn- What if they dont want us to be together?

Riker- They will. I hope.

*Nikki Is listening to them through the door, because she forgot something*

Nikki: Come on Taryn. Whats amazing. Its mostly good you just keep your head up and not let anyone stand in your way

Riker: But the question is how can we tell them and not get yelled at?

Nikki: Well..

Now for the story

Taryn: What is the problem?

Nikki: oh its no problem me Ross would love to help out wouldn't we Ross?

Ross: what?

Nikki: Excuse us for a minute

While Nikki and Ross talking Riker and Taryn come up with a plan to open up to the family other then the song

Riker: How about we just tell them?

Taryn: I think that's hard let's tell them in song!

*Riker tries to convince Taryn till Taryn finally gives in then Riker kisses Taryn on the lips*

*Riker, Taryn, Nikki, and Ross walk to the restaurant when Tori and Ross sees Taryn and Riker nervous*

Nikki: Hey don't be nervous

Taryn: How can i not be nervous? What if they don't like me or doesn't want to be around me?

Riker: Taryn look at me okay!

Taryn: *looks at him*

Riker: I love you okay... I wouldn't love you if they even hate you or don't want to be around you okay

Taryn: *starts to cry a little*

Riker: Need to go back to the room?

Taryn: *feeling a little unsure* I don't fee- *faints*

Riker: *Catches her in time and takes her back to the room*

Taryn: *Wakes up* Where am I?

Riker: you fainted.. are you okay babe?

Taryn: I'm fin... *vomits*

Riker: you need to go to the infirmary.. imma call Ross

Ross: Hello?

Riker: hey Ross it's Riker I'm going to skip dinner tonight

Ross: why?

Riker: I'm taking Taryn to the infirmary

Nikki: IS SHE OKAY!

Riker: weeelllllllll...

Nikki: You got her pregnant didn't you?

Riker: NO! She isn't feeling well she fainted then I asked her if she is ok she started to say she was fine but end of vomiting

Ross: Has she had mood swings yet?

Riker: no not that i know of should I be worried

Taryn: RIKER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! *Starts crying* please

Riker: uh guys i think the mood strings just started

Ross: YOU GOT TARYN PREGNANT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER DAD!

Riker: ah man I'm in deep trouble.. wait how are you so sure? Shouldn't i take her to the infirmary to make sure?

Nikki: Her dad doesn't like her to get pregnant until she's married

Riker: OMG I'm IN SERIOUS TROUBLE

Ross: Take her down to the infirmary and we will meet you down their

Riker: ok

Nurse: Hi how may I help you

Riker: uh yea my girlfriend here had fainted the vomit and had mood swings and i have no idea what's happening

Nurse: Okay just come back and we will check her out and only one person can come back with her

Riker: ok thanks

Nikki: You go back Riker

Riker: what why

Nikki: Because a: your the father, B: she's your girlfriend, and c: she's only talking to you

Riker: that's true but what if she doesn't want me in there

Taryn: Riker please come in with me I want you in there with me!

Riker: ok babe I'm comin

Doctor: What seems to be the problem?

Riker: i think my girlfriend is pregnant

Doctor: What symptoms have you had?!

Riker: uh she fainted then vomited and mood swings

Doctor: we will take some tests to make sure that she's actually pregnant

Riker: ok thanks *leaves and goes out side*

Taryn; *Pulls Riker back in* you stay

Riker: Babe it's ok I'm gonna just step outside for a minute

*Taryn gives Riker the puppy face

Riker: babe please don't do this me.. i just need some fresh air

*Taryn starts to cry*

Riker: please don't cry babe

*Taryn cries*

Riker: fine i will stay I'm not going anywhere just please stop crying

Taryn: I'm scared

Riker: of what babe? Of me leaving?

Taryn: *nods*

Riker: why would i do that? You are way to beautiful to be ever leaving. I'm gonna be with every step of the way

*Taryn hugs Riker*

Riker: babe I'll always will

Nurse: Well can you pull up your shirt a little please

Taryn: *lifts up shirt*

Nurse: Well congrats you are one month pregnant

Riker: *faints *

Taryn: *Throws water on him*

Riker: wha-what happened

Taryn: I'm a month pregnant

Riker: REALLY!? THATS AMAZING *sings* I'm gonna be a dad woo who I'm gonna be a dad

Nurse: Is this your first one?

Riker: Yes and I'm so excited. Like if we have a boy i could teach him how to play bass or guitar or play sports and if it's a girl i could protect her from all the boys and stuff

Riker: honestly I don't care what we have because i know i will love he or she to the moon and back just like i love my beautiful girlfriend

Nurse: How long have you two been together

Riker: almost a year

Nurse: Well the babies will love you

Taryn: babies?

Nurse: Twins

Riker: oh my god twins? I'm so happy I'm glad i got you pregnant oh my god

*Riker and Taryn come out of the infirmary*

Riker: what do you think the twins will?

Ross: twins?

Taryn: yes twins

Nikki: How long are you?

Taryn: a month

Ross: How will you tell your dad Taryn?

Taryn: I don't know but i don't wanna be alone when i do tell him

Riker: We will all go with you

Taryn: thanks *kisses Riker cheek*

Riker: Wanna go tell everyone else the news

Ross: How are you going to tell it

Nikki: let me guess by song

Riker: either that or just say it

Taryn: let's sing it

Riker: whatever you want

*That night at the restaurant*

Riker: *turns to Taryn* ready for this?

Taryn: *Looks at Riker* I'm scared

Riker: don't be. Like i said I'm not going anywhere

Taryn: *kisses Riker on the neck*

Riker: babee as much as i enjoy this stop distracting me

Taryn: *keeps doing it*

Riker: babe let's make a deal

Taryn: *keeps doing it* I'm listening

Riker: how about we tell them then after wards we go back to the room and can continue what's happening here

Nikki and Ross: *looks at eachother* Stop being nasty

Taryn: *grabs Riker* but I'm horny

Riker: how do you think i feel

Taryn: *Pulls Riker to their room*

Nikki: i guess it just you and me babe

Ross: Well I want to ask you something?

Nikki: anything.. what's on your mind

Ross: *Gets down on one knee*

*To be continued*

Taryn's VoiceOver: last time on the best cruise ever R5 version?

Riker: But the question is how can we tell them and not get yelled at?

Tori: Well..

Taryn: *feeling a little unsure* I don't fee- *faints*

Riker: *Catches her in time and takes her back to the room*

Taryn: *Wakes up* Where am I?

Riker: you fainted.. are you okay babe?

Taryn: I'm fin... *vomits*

Riker: you need to go to the infirmary.. imma call Ross

Ross: Hello?

Riker: hey Ross it's Riker I'm going to skip dinner tonight

Ross: why?

Riker: I'm taking Taryn to the infirmary

Nikki: IS SHE OKAY!

Riker: weeelllllllll...

Nikki: You got her pregnant didn't you?

Riker: NO! She isn't feeling well she fainted then I asked her if she is ok she started to say she was fine but end of vomiting

Ross: Has she had mood swings yet?

Riker: no not that i know of should I be worried

Taryn: RIKER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! *Starts crying* please

Riker: uh guys i think the mood strings just started

Ross: YOU GOT TARYN PREGNANT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER DAD!

Riker: ah man I'm in deep trouble.. wait how are you so sure? Shouldnt i take her to the infirmary to make sure?

Nikki: Her dad doesn't like her to get pregnant until she's married

Riker: OH MY GOSH I'm IN SERIOUS TROUBLE

Ross: Take her down to the infirmary and we will meet you down their

Riker: ok

Nurse: Hi how may I help you

Riker: uh yea my girlfriend here had fainted the vomit and had mood swings and i have no idea what's happening

Nurse: Okay just come back and we will check her out and only one person can come back with her

Riker: ok thanks

Nikki: You go back Riker

Riker: what why

Nikki: Because a: your the father, B: she's your girlfriend, and c: she's only talking to you

Riker: that's true but what if she doesn't want me in there

Taryn: Riker please come in with me I want you in there with me!

Riker: ok babe I'm comin

Doctor: What seems to be the problem?

Riker: i think my girlfriend is pregnant

Doctor: What symptoms have you had?!

Riker: uh she fainted then vomited and mood swings

Doctor: we will take some tests to make sure that she's actually pregnant

Riker: ok thanks *leaves and goes out side*

Taryn; *Pulls Riker back in* you stay

Riker: Babe it's ok I'm gonna just step outside for a minute

*Taryn gives Riker the puppy face*

Riker: babe please don't do this me.. i just need some fresh air

*Taryn starts to cry*

Riker: please don't cry babe

*Taryn cries*

Riker: fine i will stay I'm not going

anywhere just please stop crying

Taryn: I'm scared

Riker: of what babe? Of me leaving?

Taryn: *nods*

Riker: why would i do that? You are way to beautiful to be ever leaving. I'm gonna be with every step of the way

*Taryn hugs Riker*

Riker: babe I'll always will

Nurse: Well can you pull up your shirt a little please

Taryn: *lifts up shirt*

Nurse: Well congrats you are one month pregnant

Riker: *faints *

Taryn: Throws water on him

Riker: wha-what happened

Taryn: I'm a month pregnant

Riker: REALLY!? THATS AMAZING *sings* I'm gonna be a dad woo who I'm gonna be a dad

Nurse: Is this your first one?

Riker: Yes and I'm so excited. Like if we have a boy i could teach him how to play bass or guitar or play sports and if it's a girl i could protect her from all the boys and stuff and honestly i dont care what we have because i know i will love he or she to the moon and back just like i love my beautiful girlfriend

Nurse: How long have you two been together?

Riker: almost a year

Nurse: Well the babies will love you

Taryn: babies?

Nurse: Twins

Riker: oh my gosh twins? I'm so happy I'm glad i got you pregnant oh my gosh.

*Riker and Taryn come out of the infirmary*

Riker: what do you think the twins will?

Ross: twins?

Taryn: yes twins

Nikki: How long are you?

Taryn: a month

Ross: How will you tell your dad Taryn?

Taryn: i dont know but i don't wanna be alone when i do tell him

Riker: We will all go with you

Taryn: thanks *kisses Riker cheek*

Riker: Wanna go tell everyone else the news

Ross: How are you going to tell it

Nikki: let me guess by song

Riker: either that or just say it

Taryn: let's sing it

Riker: whatever you want

*That night at the restaurant*

Riker: *turns to Taryn* ready for this?

Taryn: *Looks at Riker* I'm scared

Riker: don't be. Like i said I'm not going anywhere

Taryn: *kisses Riker on the neck*

Riker: babe as much as I enjoy this stop distracting me

Taryn: *keeps doing it*

Riker: babe let's make a deal

Taryn: *keeps doing it* I'm listening

Riker: how about we tell them then after wards we go back to the room and can continue what's happening here

Nikki and Ross: *looks at each other* Stop being nasty

Taryn: *grabs Riker* but I'm horny

Riker: how do you think i feel

Taryn: *Pulls Riker to their room*

Nikki: i guess it just you and me babe

Ross: Well I want to ask you something?

Nikki: anything.. what's on your mind

Ross: *Gets down on one knee*

*With Taryn and Riker cuddling*

Riker: i love you babe don't ever forget that

Taryn: How are you so sure? My legs are really sore

Riker: I don't care i love you for and I'm glad i met you

Taryn: You don't care that my legs are sore

Riker: i do care but i mean i love you more than you know it

Taryn: Really?

Riker: to the moon and back together forever

Taryn: Can you list some reasons why you love me

Riker: everything. Your hair your smile your laugh your eyes lips i can go on for ever

*Taryn giggles*

Riker: i will continue to love you and our unborn kids

Taryn: I hope it's one of each

Riker: i don't care what they are as long as they are happy and healthy

Taryn: *tickles Riker*

Riker: *giggles* *flips over and tickles Taryn*

Taryn: *kisses Riker in his most sensitive spot*

Riker: *moans*

Taryn: Success

Riker: *kisses Taryn's neck

Taryn: *stays quiet*

Riker: *keeps kissing her neck*

Taryn: *Still quiet*

Riker: *keeps kissing and starts touching her*

Taryn: *still quiet*

Riker: *goes faster*

Taryn: *Moans really loud* RIKER!

Riker: payback baby

Taryn: Oh yeah? *Goes even faster and puts handcuffs on Riker*

Riker: babe what are you doing

Taryn: payback

Riker: babe i was just kidding i would never do that to you

Taryn: *Starts kissing him*

Riker: *kisses back*

*While with Rydel and Ratliff*

Rydel: intense week huh?

Ratliff: What? Sorry lost

Rydel: are you ok

Ratliff: Can I ask you for some love advice?...


End file.
